Remembering Friday
by ambontoast
Summary: Lost all muse, sorry.
1. A Dishonest Mistake

**A/N: Based on my AU Film Trailer entitled "Ex-Rated" Chuck and Blair never knew each other before that night in the limo, because Chuck doesn't go to St Jude's, until now. This means that Chuck/Nate were never friends either. Bart Bass is also NOT DEAD. Serena will feature in this story, and Dan might too... but absolutely NO VANESSA.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG although I would like to own Carter Baizen. He is pure win.**

Prologue: A Dishonest Mistake _(From The Bravery – An Honest Mistake)_

"Class, I'd like you to meet the newest student here at St Jude's and Constance Billard, Chuck Bass"

_Oh, dear God no. It couldn't be._

Everyone in the AP French class was ogling him and his toned figure as he stood at the front of the room with the teacher, Mr Handley. And Blair had to admit she found herself staring at the new student too, but for an entirely different reason to everyone else.

Lost in her own thoughts and memories she'd tried to repress, Blair didn't notice when the new student sat down next to her, and when she turned to her left she jumped slightly at his presence.

"I never thought I'd see you again" Chuck said, a suggestive edge to his tone. Blair looked repulsed, this certainly wasn't the time nor place to air her dirty laundry, and she wasn't prepared to take part in any game Chuck was interested in playing.

"Yes, I was hoping God would listen to my prayers and allow me never to set eyes on you again." Blair had a malicious tone in her voice, but that couldn't be helped at a time like this. She had just got back together with her long time boyfriend Nate Archibald and she didn't need demons from her recent past ruining it.

Chuck seemed content with her comeback; he wouldn't admit it to anyone else but her feisty side was just one of many things that he liked about Blair Waldorf. And so Chuck attempted to pay attention to the teacher, although French was never his thing. He could never get his head around the complicated verbs. So instead, he looked to his right and began to stare at Blair. He knew it would annoy her, and perhaps freak her out, but at least then she might talk to him again.

However, Blair was oblivious to Chuck's powerful gaze; she was too busy running through scenarios of what would happen when Nate met Chuck. So when the bell went, she rushed out of the classroom in a blur, eager to find her best friend, Serena.

Chuck was left staring after her retreating form, debating whether or not he should follow.

**Spotted: Queen B fleeing AP French in a flash. We had no idea that the French language repulsed B so much! Or could there be another reason for this? Keep digging, kids.**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**


	2. This Uncharming Man

Chapter One: This Uncharming Man _(From The Smiths –This Charming Man)_

Chuck Bass hadn't wanted to move to New York. He'd had a life back in Seattle, with money from his father that allowed him to do as he pleased, and a different girl every night that he sometimes paid for with said money. He'd never had many friends; in truth he was loathed by many people at his old school. Chuck assumed they were jealous of his wealth, but in reality they all thought Chuck was arrogant and sly. Chuck couldn't argue with that, in fact he prided himself on those traits.

So when his father - Bart Bass - had told him they were moving to New York so his father could marry wealthy mother-of-two Lily van der Woodsen, Chuck was both excited, and annoyed. He couldn't really be bothered to move to a new place just to have more people on the earth hate him, but he knew it would impress his hard-to-please father if he went to New York, so he ultimately agreed.

He'd arrived in New York just over a week ago, and had spent the week getting to know his new stepmother and stepsiblings, Serena and Eric. Chuck was never one for family and the traditions they held; his mother had died giving birth to him and his father seldom spoke to him, so the holidays, and every day for that matter, were spent with the maid. So when Chuck was invited to live with his new family, he couldn't help but feel smothered, even if he had already taken a liking to his new step-family. To get away from it all for one night, on Friday Chuck had gone to a burlesque club in downtown Manhattan named Victrola, and that is where he had met _her_.

And now _she_ was stood across the courtyard with his soon to be step-sister, Serena. He was confused. Surely if they were friends Serena would have mentioned that she knew her? Then Chuck realised, perhaps she had, but since Friday all his thoughts had been consumed by the brown haired beauty that was now hugging Serena. _Blair Waldorf._

Usually he didn't remember their names. Girls were just something that came with the wealth, something that could numb the pain of a hard day without having to make the effort to make conversation. He'd rarely enjoyed the company of girls, not that he'd enjoyed the company of boys either, but girls, to Chuck Bass, were all the same. They only cared about their looks and weren't intelligent, they weren't interesting. That opinion hadn't changed for 5 years- until the night he met Blair Waldorf.

Sure, she was beautiful, but not in an obvious Miss America way, like his step-sister Serena. No, Blair was like Audrey Hepburn, her look inspired by old Hollywood glamour, and Chuck found himself captivated by her wide brown eyes and her long and silky curls. However, when he had talked to her at Victrola, he knew she was tough, that she was witty, smart and classy at the same time. This intrigued him, and for the first time in his life Chuck found himself wanting to spend more than one night with a girl.

With that thought, Chuck began to make his way over to where Serena and Blair were stood, near the entrance of the courtyard. Blair spotted him almost straight away, and shot him a quick warning glance, but Chuck didn't falter as he proudly strode over to the girls. Serena looked up and seemed happy to see him, at least. Over the past week Serena and Chuck had really clicked, and although she was a little apprehensive at first, Serena was now looking forward to having Chuck in her family.

"Hey Chuck!" Serena all but squealed. Chuck made a mental note to cover his ears when Serena was happy or excited.

"Hello Serena, _Blair..._" He'd said her name in a suggestive tone again, and Blair shot him another warning glance, which turned into a glare as she tried to send Chuck a telepathic message: _Say anything and you and your scarf get it._

Serena looked confused, _but then again, when doesn't she? Blair thought. _

"Do you guys know each other?" Serena asked, looking between Blair and Chuck, who seemed to be partaking in some sort of staring contest.

Chuck smirked. "Actually..." But he didn't have a chance to finish whatever smarmy remark he was thinking of, because Blair interrupted him.

"He sat next to me in French, that's all" Blair smiled up at Serena, trying to make her lie sound convincing, and her answer satisfied Serena, who proceeded to read a text she had just received.

Chuck was about to say something more on the subject, just to get a rise out of Blair, but Serena stated that she had to leave to meet her boyfriend, Dan – whom Chuck had taken an instant disliking to, just because he was from Brooklyn.

This left Blair stood alone with Chuck, much to her dismay and weirdly, happiness. As much as she wanted to leave and go to see her boyfriend, Nate, she couldn't help but want to stay and talk to Chuck. Something about the way he looked at her gave her goose pimples, something about the way he spoke – always in a seductive tone, made her want to kiss him there and then. She couldn't do that though, she had a boyfriend, and mistakes had to stay in the past.

So instead of engaging Chuck in conversation, Blair thought she'd make it clear to him exactly how things were around here.

"Chuck, I have to go, my _boyfriend_ is waiting for me" she stated, putting emphasis on the word boyfriend, just incase Chuck had any ideas about the relationship between the two of them.

And with that, Blair gracefully walked away, leaving a confused Chuck behind.

Chuck was desperately trying to run through everything that had happened last Friday night. He was _sure _she had said she was single, in fact he remembered a little of the conversation.

"_You know, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out without someone to protect her" he said seductively. He'd had to speak directly into her ear as the music in the club was loud, and feeling his breath on her ear was leaving Blair quivering._

"_I don't have a boyfriend; anyway, i'm sure you'll protect me" she replied with a suggestive wink, and Chuck thought that this night kept getting better and better._

Yep, she had definitely said she was single. Chuck wondered if Blair had been lying that night, or whether she was lying now as an excuse not to talk to him. Either way, Chuck didn't like it.

**Spotted: S and B getting to know the knew member of the van der Woodsen family: Chuck Bass. We hear he was a womaniser back in Seattle- wonder if he'll stay the same here.  
XOXO - Gossip Girl**


	3. Everything Is Not Right With Me

Chapter 2: Everything Is Not Right with Me _(From Cold War Kids – Something Is Not Right With Me)_

Blair was livid. _God must really hate me, _she thought.

She had only just got back together with Nate yesterday, after he apologised for neglecting her and bought her a diamond bracelet. Blair wasn't sure why she took him back, but she was glad she did. She could trust Nate, he was polite, there when she needed him (most of the time), and a worthy king to her Queen B status.

So now that _he_ was here, she knew that sooner or later someone would find out her secret- something she was so ashamed of, or at least she thought she was, but the truth is that when Chuck had been staring at her in the courtyard she felt chills in her spine, she felt a thrill of desire, something she had never _ever _felt when she was with Nate.

Part of her thought she was back together with Nate out of habit. They'd been dating since they were both 10 years old, and their families had recently been planning a union of the two. Although Blair had always dreamed of walking down the aisle and getting married to Nate (in fact she had a scrap book where everything about her wedding to him was designed), after Friday night she had been seriously re-evaluating her future.

Blair Waldorf does not go to burlesque clubs. Blair Waldorf does not let herself be dared to strip on stage by complete strangers (albeit a handsome stranger), and Blair Waldorf certainly does not do what she did at precisely 1:35am Friday night/Saturday morning.

Her mother would be so ashamed if she found out. Not that she really cared about her daughter, but Eleanor Waldorf certainly cared about the family's reputation, which was perhaps one of the reasons Blair kept finding herself back in Nate's arms. Although not literally, because after 7 years together they still hadn't _sealed the deal. _And after Friday, Blair wasn't sure if she ever wanted to. Blair wasn't sure if she was still in love with Nate, but after so much history together, it just felt right, _normal._

When she had told Chuck that her boyfriend was waiting for her, she didn't actually go to Nate's house. He was taking a sick day (although he was probably getting high and playing _Halo)_; instead she went to find Serena, knowing she would be in, eugh, _Brooklyn._

Blair wasn't sure why Serena insisted on dating _Dan Humphrey_, especially seeing as she could date anyone she wanted, and surely the fact that he resided in Brooklyn should be reason enough to stay well away, but Serena was in love. So, begrudgingly Blair interrupted their date by knocking on the door of the Humphrey's home, which was a small loft next to an art gallery.

Dan answered the door, looking scruffy, and Blair's face contorted in disgust. She hated it when men didn't shave, and she frequently scolded Nate for his stubble scratching her when they kissed. _Chuck on the other hand..._ NO! Blair couldn't think about Chuck now. She had to form words so as not to seem completely stupid in front of a _Humphrey._

"_Dan..._" She began, trying to put on a friendly voice, but Dan knew her better than that. He knew that Blair didn't approve of he and Serena's relationship, but luckily the amount of insulting remarks that came from Blair had decreased the longer he and Serena stayed together.

"Blair, what do you want?" Dan asked, his voice straining while trying to be polite.

"I know you two are on a _date_, but I need to talk to Serena, **now!" **Blair hadn't meant to sound so demanding, but she really was in desperate need of her best friend, despite only seeing her less than an hour ago.

Dan was about to say something, but the statuesque blonde that was Blair's best friend Serena came to the door, after hearing Blair's demanding tone. Dan walked back to his room, leaving the two girls to it. He knew better than to try and interrupt their conversations.

"Blair what are you..." Serena began, but Blair interrupted her.

"How do you know Chuck?" Blair hadn't wanted to sound like she cared, but she knew that whatever tone of voice she used, Serena would be able to see the truth anyway. They'd been best friends since they were 4, and knew each other better than anyone else.

"Blair, you interrupted my date with Dan to ask about my step brother?" Serena asked, angry that what little time she and Dan had together was being ruined by Blair.

Serena's answer confused Blair. She vaguely remembered Serena mentioning that another boy had moved into the household, but they'd had this conversation on Saturday morning, and Blair was too consumed with thoughts of Chuck to bother asking her more about it.

"Chuck is your _stepbrother?" _Blair asked, for clarification.

"Yes, Blair, He's living with us at the Palace now, and if that's all you wanted I'll see you tomorrow, although I don't know why you couldn't just text..." Serena had closed the door after she'd said "see you tomorrow" but Blair heard her mumble the rest through the door.

Blair was even more annoyed now. Not only was he at the same school as her, but Chuck would be living with Serena too? A place where Blair usually spent her Saturdays? Then Blair remembered something from Friday night, Chuck had mentioned something about the Palace...

_Chuck had to grab onto her arm to keep her stood up straight. She kept telling him that she never drank this much ever, and because of her inability to hold her liquor, Chuck believed her.  
"Driver, To the Palace Hotel please" Chuck said to his driver as they entered the limo. It was after 1am, and Blair wanted to go home, but Chuck insisted on bringing her to his hotel._

Blair shook her head to get rid of the memory. She had to see Chuck; she had to make sure that what went down that night was never exposed. So she hailed a cab and went to the Palace hotel, looking every inch a woman on a mission as she strode into the elevator, running over what she could say to Chuck that would persuade him to keep the secret.

When she reached the floor where Serena and her family lived, she exited the elevator. Serena's mother Lily was there and she seemed confused as to why Blair was there.

"Blair, it's lovely to see you! Although Serena isn't here, dear." Lily was always friendly, friendlier than Blair's own mother, and so Blair always felt welcome at the van der Woodsen's home.

Blair smirked. "I'm actually here to see Chuck..."

**Spotted: Our Queen B in Brooklyn. We're hoping she was there to resuce Serena. B wouldn't really go to Brooklyn by choice, would she?  
XOXO - Gossip Girl**


	4. Should I Stay Or Should I Not Go

**AN: Updating now because I won't be able to update tomorrow. Thank you for your reviews, they're really appreciated, especially because this is my first fanfic and the only writing experience I've had is English Language GCSE. Haha. So, this is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: Should I Stay or Should I Not Go _(From The Clash – Should I Stay Or Should I Go)_

At the precise moment Blair had said she needed to see Chuck, he had just began walking down the stairs. Lily stared at him; she knew Chuck had a bad reputation when it came to girls, but she didn't expect good little Blair – who was the perfect girlfriend of Nate – to have fallen for Chuck's charms. Perhaps she had gotten it wrong. So, instead of pressing the matter, Lily left the two teenagers to it and went back into the Drawing room, where she was currently deciding on which art pieces she should purchase.

Blair was about to say something, but Chuck beat her to it.

"Well well well, I thought you were spending time with your _boyfriend_" he almost sneered the last word, and Blair thought she caught a hint of jealousy in his voice, but she disregarded it; they'd only known each other for 4 days, Chuck shouldn't care enough to be jealous.

"I was, but I needed to make sure you didn't reveal anything about our _past _to anyone" Blair put extra emphasis on the word 'past', as what happened on Friday was certainly in the past and Blair wanted it to stay that way.

Chuck pondered her words. He hadn't even considered telling anyone about Friday, and not just because he was struggling to remember most of it. He actually respected Blair (despite what went down in suite 1812), and didn't want to see her in any harm. However, when she'd informed him she now had a boyfriend _and so soon after Friday? _Chuck had to admit he did feel a twinge of jealousy, and that wasn't good.

Chuck Bass did not pine for girls. Chuck Bass did not respect girls. And Chuck Bass most certainly **did not** get jealous of Blair Waldorf and her still unnamed boyfriend.

However, Chuck Bass was quite an expert at inviting girls into his bedroom, and so this is exactly what he did.

"Blair, come up to my room, and we'll _discus this further"_ he added a wink, although he wasn't intending anything to happen between the two of them tonight, he had to admit that he liked messing around with her mind.

With this remark, however, another memory from Friday night flashed in Blair's mind.

_Chuck thought that Blair was drunk, but Blair knew better. She knew perfectly well where she was and what she was doing, and she knew that all she wanted to do was spend more time with Chuck Bass._

_When they reached the hotel and he'd asked the woman at reception for a room (he didn't want to bring a girl into his new home just yet), Blair was so excited she let out a little squeal. Tonight was the night she was going to lose it. _

Blair didn't know why she followed Chuck up the stairs to his room. She remembered what happened last time she was alone in a room with Chuck- and she didn't want a repeat, at least not now. She was back together with Nate now; she had a responsibility to be faithful.

Chuck closed the door behind them. He glanced at Blair, who was looking around his room in disgust. Sure, it wasn't tidy, but he didn't want to give the maid a heart attack by having her find his hash collection and 15 empty scotch bottles.

Blair noticed that Chuck was feeling around in his pocket for something, and she raised her eyebrows, but didn't bother asking. Instead, she said:  
"Chuck, I have a boyfriend now, in fact we've been dating on and off since we were ten"

Chuck was shocked. They'd spend the whole night on Friday getting to know everything about each other, and she had never mentioned him. Surely is he was such an important impact on her life she'd mention him?

"What's his name?" Chuck must be a masochist. He didn't really want to know the name of Blair's boyfriend; this just made it a reality. But a part of him, the _sly, scheming _side of him, wanted to know his name just to dig up some dirt on the guy.

"Nate Archibald" Blair replied, a hint of pride still evident in her voice even after seven years of dating, because deep down she still couldn't believe Nate had chosen her. However, she felt almost _guilty_ for telling Chuck she had a boyfriend, as though it could hurt him. _No, _she thought, _he won't care._

Chuck stepped closer to Blair, so much so that there was hardly any space between them, and Blair felt her skin tingle when she looked into his eyes and saw what she assumed to be desire. Then, before she knew it, they were kissing. Neither knew who had initiated the kiss, but both knew they didn't want to stop. However, after what felt like hours (even though it was only minutes), Blair's phone rang, and her eyes widened when she saw it was Nate. She pulled away from Chuck, much to his annoyance.

Blair didn't answer straight away though; in fact she looked almost sheepish to do so. Chuck was looking at her expectantly, so she pressed the 'Ignore' button on her phone. Chuck raised his eyebrows at this, but pulled her back into the kiss anyway.

When their bodies were pressed up against each other, Blair felt what Chuck had been playing with in his pocket earlier. She put her hand in his pocket, and pulled the item out, eyes widening as she did so.

Chuck smirked at Blair, who was now holding the pair of black lace pants in her hands, and Blair scowled.

"I see you've found your underwear..." Chuck began, enjoying this moment very much.

"What? How?" Blair was confused, but then she remembered.

"_I need to go! It's 5am and if I'm not home before my maid wakes up she'll worry!" Blair rushed around the room, but she couldn't find her underwear. Chuck was being no help, so she just decided to leave the suite without her knickers._

"Oh" Blair whispered, clearly embarrassed.

"Blair, I'm not going to tell anyone what happened on Friday, truth is that I don't remember most of it anyway" That was a lie. He remembered more of it now, especially everything that happened when they got back to the hotel room.

Blair smiled appreciatively at Chuck. She hadn't expected him to be so nice about the whole thing; in all honesty she'd expected him to be a complete ass about it.

"Do you think we could be friends?" She knew she was taking a risk if she continued to be around him, but she had an ache inside to be around him, his mere presence made her happy.

"Sure, Blair, Whatever you want." He seemed disappointed by this option- he didn't want a relationship with her, or maybe he did? He'd never been in a relationship before, so he wasn't sure if he'd be any good at it. He definitely wanted to be more than friends with her though. He wanted to feel what he'd felt on Friday night, wanted to be that close to her again.

Blair nodded in thanks and swiftly left. She needed to go home, and possibly call Nate. No. She wouldn't call Nate. As much as it pained her to think it, she really didn't want to hear his voice tonight.

**Spotted: Queen B exiting the van der Woodsen residence. Isn't it strange how she was there when Serena was in Brooklyn with Dan? What other reason could there be for her being there? Could she perhaps be visiting the new stepbrother of S? We hear his name is Chuck Bass...**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**


	5. Pocketful Of Hash

**AN/ This chapter is a little shorter, but it's also kinda important. I know I said I wouldn't update today but I have some time and I wanna try and keep it on the front page as much as possible! Also, there was some confusion over my last author's note. I am actually english, i just have nowriting experience. P.S. Don't forget to review... they're appreciated very muchly! Oh by the way the accompanying song that I was listening to when I wrote this is _Bulletproof - La Roux._**

Chapter 4: Pocket Full of Hash _(From Nine Black Alps – Pocket Full Of Stars)_

Chuck had decided he wanted to get to know this Nate Archibald character. He wanted to know the boy who'd captured Blair Waldorf's heart, and he wanted to determine whether or not he deserved her love. After all, he and Blair were friends now, right? He wasn't sure if she'd appreciate his opinion of Nate, but he might as well try.

Two days later, he and Serena were sat in the courtyard discussing their parent's impending nuptials, when Chuck spotted Blair exiting a classroom. She looked radiant, in her school uniform that was customised (shorter skirt and higher heels), and she looked genuinely happy. Chuck was glad to see her smiling, that is until he saw the cause of her happiness. Almost out of nowhere, a tall, lean boy with longish blonde hair appeared in front of her, and kissed her cheek. He didn't stay with her for long though, and Chuck noticed him walking out of the school gates.

Chuck was curious as to why he left the school, and so he followed him.

Blair walked over to Serena, who had now engrossed herself in a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Serena, Where did Chuck head off to in a hurry?" Blair asked. She hoped she didn't sound too concerned, although she was kind of interested in what he was up to.

"He went out the school gates, not really sure why..." Serena was confused over Blair's constant asking about Chuck. Did she have feelings for him? Come to think of it, Serena hadn't really seen Blair and Nate out together in a while...

Serena hadn't even noticed that Blair had gone; she just engrossed herself back into the story of Heathcliff and Cathy.

Chuck, on the other hand, had followed Nate out of the school gates, and found him stood with his back against the wall, smoking hash. Chuck was surprised; he thought Nate would be the complete opposite of himself, but he liked the fact that they both smoked hash. So, putting on a smirk/smile (because he wasn't sure if he could really, truly smile), he walked over to where Nate was standing.

"You mind if I join you?" Chuck asked, trying to seem friendly.

Nate looked him up and down before answering "Sure".

And this was how Blair found her boyfriend and her _friend. _They were stood against the wall chatting about the joys of smoking. Blair rolled her eyes as she approached them. _Of course Chuck is trying to befriend her boyfriend. He's probably plotting against him._

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" Blair asked; annoyance in her voice but desire in her expression. Nate picked up on this.

"You guys know each other?" Nate asked. He seemed to be sensing something between Blair and Chuck, but perhaps it was the drugs talking.

Blair flushed red for a second, before regaining her composure.

"Well Nate, he _is_ Serena's stepbrother" Blair said, implying that Nate was being stupid.

"Oh, wow, of course!" Nate exclaimed, feeling foolish that he had sensed something between Chuck and Blair. Chuck just smirked.

It was at that moment that Nate realised the time. He had to go home early to help prepare for his extended family's visit, and so he said goodbye to both his girlfriend and Chuck, once again leaving them alone.

Chuck put out his smoke and edged closer to Blair. Usually the smell of hash on someone's breath would repulse Blair, but on Chuck it just smelt delicious, except this time his breath didn't smell of scotch, too. Suddenly, Chuck reached up and stroked Blair's cheek, and she found herself leaning into his touch. It reminded her of Friday.

_Chuck ran his hands through her hair and kissed her cheek. He wanted to be as gentle with her as possible; he wasn't sure she'd done this before. Her eyes were full of fear, but when he stroked her cheek they turned into desire._

Much like they were doing now.

"Chuck..." She moaned, they were outside the school gates in Gossip Girl territory, anyone could see them; plus they'd agreed to be friends.

She was also forgetting the most important thing. Her boyfriend was here less than 2 minutes ago.

Chuck didn't say anything, just grabbed her arm, firmly but gently, and dragged her towards his waiting limo. Blair wanted to protest; in fact her head was literally screaming "No!" at her, but she chose to ignore it. Truth is, she just wanted to be near Chuck again, and she wasn't sure why.

They didn't say anything throughout the duration of the limo journey, unlike last time.

"_Where are you taking me?!" Blair giggled. She grabbed Chuck's hair and pulled his lips to hers again._

"_Well if you'd stop kissing me for two minutes I'd tell you!" Chuck laughed too._

They reached his suite, and suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass putting the moves on B outside of Constance. Where is N when you need him? Although from the looks of this picture, B seemed to be enjoying the attention...**

**XOXO – Gossip Girl**


	6. Message To You Blair

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter is a little bit shorter I think, but there are plenty of flashbacks in this one. It also moves the story along quite a bit too. Also, it is VERY hard to write Nate/Blair because i've kinda always hated them (Serenate!!!), so sorry if this chapter is a little bad. Also, I'm not forgetting this scene at the beginning, i'm leaving out the details for a reason.**

Chapter 5: Message to You Blair _(From The Specials – Message To You Rudy) _

Blair couldn't believe she had done _that_ with Chuck Bass. Again. It was out of character behaviour. This time, however, she didn't feel disgusted, she felt complete, _whole. _As though something had been missing from her life this entire time and now she had met Chuck, it was complete. She liked Chuck. Even though she had only known him a few days, she felt as though she had a lot in common with him. And after they'd done _that, _they'd spent a few hours in bed talking before she left his room. Blair realised they had more in common than she and Nate did, and so she and Chuck exchanged numbers.

"_I'm quite evil, you know. I was nicknamed the devil back in Seattle" he said, smirking.  
"I'm the crazy bitch around here, so I guess we're even." Blair laughed._

When she returned home, Blair was shocked to find a bouquet of flowers in the foyer. She was even more shocked though, to find her boyfriend draped across one of the sofas in her large living area. He didn't look happy.

"Can you explain this? & The flowers?" Nate asked, in an angry, almost jealous tone that Blair had rarely heard him use. Blair looked at what he was holding – his phone was displaying the gossip girl post from earlier, and on it was a photograph of Chuck stroking her cheek outside school.

Blair looked down sad, but then thought about her options. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be with Chuck, she'd discovered he was a bit of a womaniser back in Seattle, and she still didn't like him as much as she loved Nate. I mean, she'd only known him since Friday.

"_Hello Beautiful, I'm Chuck" He said, offering a drink and a smirk. Blair was in the mood to have fun having being dumped by her boyfriend __**again, **__and so she graciously accepted Chuck's offer of a drink.  
"Hi, I'm Blair, Blair Waldorf" She smiled._

"Nate, I had something on my cheek, Chuck was just getting it off for me" Blair laughed, hoping to turn the awkward moment into a funny misunderstanding.

"What about the flowers then?" Nate persisted, he knew he had seen something spark between Chuck and Blair earlier, he _knew _it wasn't just his imagination.

"Nate, Relax, Don't you trust me? He probably bought them to thank me for showing him around town on Friday" Blair replied, trying to calm Nate down.

"_You know there's another bar down the road, one a little quieter, what do you think?" Blair asked Chuck. She was intrigued by him and wanted to talk to him somewhere quieter.  
"Sure, or we could go for a walk" Chuck raised his eyebrows suggestively. Blair grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door._

"Yes Blair of course I trust you, I just don't trust this Chuck guy" Nate's anger had almost disappeared, and he scolded himself for getting angry at Blair in the first place. Everyone knew that Blair worshipped the ground Nate walked on, and Nate revelled in this fact.

Truth is, he wasn't sure if he was truly in love with Blair anymore; honestly he'd always preferred Serena, but he didn't want anyone else to have Blair either.

Blair kissed Nate goodbye, and then went to take a closer look at the flowers. They were purple hydrangeas. Nobody knew this but they were secretly her favourite flowers. So everytime she received a bouquet of elegant - although generic - pink roses from Nate, she'd had to graciously accept them, and because of this he assumed they were her favourites. Chuck however, had known her a matter of days and he'd already figured out what her favourite flowers were. Blair smiled at this.

After a few minuted of admiring the flowers, Blair decided it was time for bed, and she elegantly strode up the spiral staircase to her room. It had been a long day. She climbed in her large bed and pulled the silken covers up to her shoulders. They just didn't feel as nice as Chuck's sheets. She closed her eyes, and she tried to dream, but she felt her mind going back to memories of Friday.

"_I don't usually do this, you know." Blair hoped Chuck wouldn't think any less of her.  
"Why are you here tonight then?" He asked, stroking her arm seductively.  
"To escape" she whispered.  
"Escape what?" he pressed.  
"Everything. It doesn't matter. Do you think you could help me forget everything in my life for a little while?" Blair wanted to forget that she'd been dumped by Nate again.  
Chuck nodded his head and signalled the bartender for two more drinks. Blair smiled._

Chuck on the other hand, was wide awake. He was sat on the edge of his bed, cradling a glass of scotch. He was so happy he was literally **glowing**, but his happiness was to be short-lived as Serena barged into his room without knocking, shoving her phone into his face.

Chuck's eyes squinted at the image (he'd had a lot of scotch since Blair bid him goodbye), but then he realised what it was. _Oh Shit._

"Chuck! Stay away from Blair! She has a boyfriend you know!" Serena shouted. Chuck's headache worsened about 50%, and so he grabbed her arms to stop her from shouting.

"Serena, nothing happened. She had something on her face, that's all." he murmured, trying not to get angry at his stepsister. It wouldn't bode well for him if his father thought he wasn't making an effort to be nice.

Serena didn't believe him though, but she knew she wouldn't get anything out of Chuck. She'd have to ask Blair about it. She'd really hoped for Nate's sake that nothing _was_ going on between Blair and Chuck, because truthfully she'd always kind of liked Nate as a person and wouldn't want him hurt.

Serena's phone rang at that point, and she squealed when she saw it was Dan. Chuck had remembered to cover his ears this time, so as not to further worsen his headache. With that, Serena walked out of the room almost as quickly as she had entered, leaving Chuck on his bed alone.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have bought Blair the flowers. If Nate finds them, he would get suspicious. And he had every right to be._

Suddenly, his phone began vibrating, signalling a received text message.

_**C- What are you thinking?  
Flowers?  
Have you got a death wish?  
x-B**_

He smirked, then replied.

_**B – Shut up, you loved the flowers.  
I want to see you.  
Tomorrow, 7pm, room 1812?  
- C **_

Blair wanted to say no, but she had to admit, the bouquet of purple hydrangeas was beautiful, and Chuck actually made her feel wanted. So she agreed. _Chuck Bass will be the death of me._

**Spotted: N leaving the Waldorf penthouse late at night. What's the matter B? Couldn't satisfy your needs? We bet C could help you with that...  
XOXO - Gossip Girl**


	7. I've Underestimated Chuck's Charm

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is a little later than usual. Gonna update tomorrow too probably, because next week I have my German exams and so i'll be busy most of the time :)**

Chapter 6: I've Underestimated Chuck's Charm (Again) _(From Black Kids – I've Underestimated My Charm (Again))_

Blair had spent the whole day avoiding Nate. After agreeing to meet Chuck tonight, she felt kind of guilty about it, but her heart and body ached for Chuck and she wasn't going to cancel their meeting. In truth, she was really excited about it. She'd got through until lunch without seeing him, and when she saw him approaching where she was sat on the met steps, she'd mumbled something about getting a chemistry assignment done. She'd walked off, cursing herself because Nate was probably getting suspicious.

Chuck was also excited about his scheduled night with Blair, and he too was trying to avoid Nate, he'd learned from Blair that he'd seen the Gossip Girl post and he wasn't happy, and Chuck couldn't blame him. He just hoped that Nate wouldn't be angry at him. To make sure he didn't run into Nate, he'd stayed in the courtyard, assuming Nate would leave the school at lunch and light up outside. How wrong he was.

"Chuck!" Nate shouted him, as he approached Chuck's dark figure which was leaning against the wall. Chuck didn't want to turn around and experience the wrath of Nate Archibald, but he figured he should.

"Hey... Nate" Chuck replied, almost scared of what Nate would say next.

"Look I saw the picture on Gossip Girl, and I don't wanna sound like a jealous boyfriend or anything, but Chuck, Stay the fuck away from Blair, Ok?" Nate hadn't wanted to shout and cause a scene, for fear that Gossip Girl would find out, and therefore Blair would, too, but he felt his anger rising.

"Nate, it was a misunderstanding, she had something on her face, that's all" Chuck tried to calm Nate down, he was new to the school and didn't want to start a fight with who appeared to be one of the most popular guys in school.

"Hmm, that's what she said. Ok" Nate seemed satisfied with Chuck's response; although the look on his face told Chuck that this _fight _– if that's what you could call it – wasn't over. With that, Nate walked away and joined a group of Lacrosse players. _Of course Nate plays Lacrosse. _

Chuck was seriously considering taking up a sport if that's what Blair was into. Wait, did he just think about doing something for Blair? Chuck Bass did not do that. The most he did was buy flowers, and that had been a struggle last night. He hadn't known which ones to buy. He was going to get roses, because those were the obvious type, but Blair was too good for roses. So he'd picked the hydrangeas. He'd hoped Blair would like them, and judging by her texts last night, she did.

Chuck didn't know why he'd invited Blair around to spend another night with him. It was now Thursday, which meant they'd still only known each other for six days. Despite this, Chuck felt as though he'd known Blair for much of his life, as though she knew everything about him and he knew everything about her.

After school, Chuck went over to his room in the van der Woodsen's home. He wasn't planning on bringing Blair here; Serena could see her and they'd have some explaining to do. However, Chuck had bought a gift on Saturday morning should he ever see the beauty he'd met the night before again.

_Chuck was lounging on a sofa near the front of the burlesque club when Blair rejoined him.  
"You know what you need, Princess?" Chuck asked, a smirk forming on his face.  
"What do I need, Chuck?" Blair wondered  
"A bracelet. You have a necklace, and a ring, and even a headband... even if it's no longer on your head" Chuck laughed as he realised that Blair had left her headband near the stage._

Blair was quite nervous about seeing Chuck tonight. On the cab ride over, she debated in her head whether or not she should go home and change her outfit. She was currently wearing a simple black dress with red tights, but she wondered whether the tights made her legs look fat; whether the outfit was good enough for Chuck. _Although he's seen me looking a lot worse than I do now. _

Blair always felt as though she had to dress up for Nate. Even after all these years of dating he hadn't seen Blair with anything less than immaculate make-up and hair (although in windy conditions the condition of her hair couldn't be helped). Chuck, on the other hand, had seen her naked, which is more than Nate ever had. He'd seen her with no make-up on, hair gone awry after a night's sleep (although on the Friday she had left at 5am so it wasn't so bad). He still called her beautiful though. Her heart swelled at the memory.

"_Oh my hair! I hope nobody sees me when I get home, I look horrible" Blair was stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, trying to comb through the knots with her fingers.  
Suddenly Chuck came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. He then met her eyes in the mirror.  
"You look beautiful, don't worry" He flashed a genuine smile towards her. Chuck Bass didn't do smiles, he did smirk._

After Chuck had collected the gift from his bedroom, he went down to the front desk to collect the keys to Suite 1812. He glanced at his watch. 6:50. Blair would be arriving soon, and he wanted to surprise her with his gift almost straight away, so he decided to wait outside in the hotel's courtyard. The weather was still nice, the sun was almost setting but the air was warm, and it put Chuck in an even better mood.

At exactly 6:57, Blair's cab came to a stop outside the hotel. She suddenly felt nervous; what if someone saw her? _I could just say I was going to Serena's, although Serena is probably in... Brooklyn, eugh. _She handed some cash to the driver and stepped out, trying to be graceful as she walked through the gates of the hotel and into the courtyard. She spotted him almost instantly; the setting sun shone on his face and highlighted his bored yet excited expression. She felt her heart skip a beat as he glanced up and saw her, his smirk arriving on his face once more.

He began to walk over to her, so they met in the middle of the courtyard. There were no hugs, kisses or even stroking of cheeks this time; they'd learnt their lesson, they needed to be careful in Gossip Girl country. Chuck did, however, hand Blair the package he had collected earlier. She raised her eyebrows, but opened the long black velvet box as Chuck waited eagerly for her reaction. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw it – a simple silver bracelet with a small yet classy diamond – and on impulse she hugged Chuck.

Chuck Bass did not do hugging. He was not a _hugger._ He was beginning to realise though, that he made a lot of exceptions for Blair; so he quickly wrapped his arms around her before pulling her inside. As soon as they were in the elevator he attacked her lips, and didn't stop until they were in Suite 1812, their own personal heaven.

At 11pm, Blair had to go home, despite Chuck's protests.

"Come on Chuck, I have to go... I wonder just how many woman have actually slept in that bed!" Blair groaned as she was collecting her clothes, which were currently strewn all over the bedroom of the suite.

"You're the only one, actually." this admission shocked them both. Chuck was suprised he hadn't had the urge to pick up another girl except Blair since he'd been here, and Blair was suprised at this too. She felt her lips curve back up as Chuck pulled her back down to his bed. He kissed her lips forcefully, pleading her to stay, but she gently pushed him away.

The maid would be wondering where she was.

**Spotted: Queen B and C hugging outside the Palace Hotel. What's this? Our Queen has found herself a new King? Wonder what N will say about _this._ XOXO – Gossip Girl**


	8. Everytime I Look For Nate

**AN: Here's the promised update... i'll see you in a few days. German & French exams this week... as well as some science ones ¬_¬! Ich werde baldmöglichst verbessern... vérifier s'il vous plaît :-) review review review ;)**

Chapter 7: Every Time I Look For Nate (_From Blink-182 – Everytime I Look For You)_

Blair groaned as her phone vibrated; the new Gossip Girl blast was out. It was 11:30pm, and Blair had only just arrived home. Luckily her mother and stepfather were in Paris for the week, and Blair's maid Dorota was a heavy sleeper so she didn't hear Blair arrive.

Blair looked at the message, squinting her eyes as she tried to figure out what was in the picture. Then she realised; it was her, and Chuck, earlier that evening. _I knew we should have been more careful!_ Blair deleted the message without bothering to read the accompanying text; anything that Gossip Girl said couldn't be worse than what Nate would say, or Serena, for that matter. Serena had been the one to warn Blair of Chuck's womanising ways, when they were in English class on Tuesday.

_It had been a day since Chuck had arrived at the school, and Serena had caught Blair looking at him from across the classroom.  
"B, you need to stay away from Chuck... he was with a different girl every night back home" Serena muttered.  
Blair didn't care though, what they had shared on Friday made her think she was special, she was sure Chuck didn't treat just any girl the way he had treated her._

The next morning, she saw that she had 2 missed calls from Chuck and one from Nate. _Chuck's probably scared that Nate will hit him._ Although Nate wasn't like that; he wasn't one for violence despite his group of jock friends, and he rarely used his muscles and strength for anything other than sport. Blair hoped this wouldn't change now.

Chuck was actually scared. He'd never been in a proper fight before; even though people at his old school had loathed him, they'd never bothered to start a fight with him. They'd probably assumed that he had some bodyguard to protect him, and right now Chuck wished that he did. He rode in his limo to school early trying to avoid Serena at home and Nate at school, and he was hoping Blair would have the same idea so he could talk to her before school began; she hadn't returned his calls.

Unfortunately, Blair was running late. Serena had decided to come around early and walk with her to school, because she wanted to see her best friend, but mostly she wanted to ask about Chuck; she'd seen the Gossip Girl blast. So Serena was lounging on Blair's bed eating a croissant, while Blair was searching through her endless closet for suitable shoes.

"So, Blair... I saw that you and Chuck are friendly now" Serena stated. She'd hoped Blair's mind was preoccupied so she would just blurt out what was really going on. No such luck, though.

"Serena, Chuck is a nice person, and is a friend. That's all." Blair tried to sound convincing, and Serena appeared to fall for her lie.

"Ok Blair... I'd just be more careful if I were you. If more pictures like the one on Gossip Girl surface, Nate's not going to be happy!" _But that might be a good thing, Nate doesn't deserve to be hurt. _Serena thought.

Oh, Blair knew that. Nate had said that he trusted her, but what would he think now? Granted she was only hugging Chuck in the picture, not kissing or something like what they really _had _done, on three occasions now. Surely Nate would believe that she hadn't betrayed his trust? She'd always tried to be the perfect girlfriend, and though Nate would sometimes glance at other people (namely Serena), Blair knew he would never betray _her _trust. But Blair had betrayed his trust, and she didn't feel _that _guilty about it. Chuck made her feel wanted, desired, and loved... _although I'm positive he doesn't love me, yet... _But Nate never really had. In fact, she'd offered herself to Nate many times but he'd never taken her virtue. She'd thought it was sweet at first that he respected her so much, but he never respecter her _wants._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered, seductive but sweet. He traced his fingers over her lips as she opened her eyes to look at him.  
"Yes Chuck" the words were almost non-existent as she crashed her lips to his once more._

Serena didn't notice the new addition to Blair's usual school jewellry collection. Blair usually wore a headband (a different one for everyday of the week), and a golden necklace with a large letter 'B' that her father had given her before he ran off to France with a man. Blair also always wore a red ruby heart ring that Nate had given her 3 years ago, but today it was missing from her finger. Replacing it, was the new bracelet that Chuck had bought her. Blair loved it; she just hoped nobody asked about who had bought it for her.

After picking out some new shoes and grabbing some fruit from the kitchen, Blair and Serena made their way to school. When they reached the gates, Blair noticed Chuck's limo parked outside, and then blushed when she realised he was leaning against the door of it. Serena waved at him, so Blair followed suit and gave an awkward smile and wave. Truthfully she didn't have time for Chuck now. As much as last night had been amazing, she needed to find her boyfriend to make sure he wasn't angry; Blair wasn't sure if Chuck wanted a relationship with her so she didn't want to hurt Nate for nothing.

Chuck just shrugged and walked over to the two girls, intending on talking to Blair. On his way over though, Blair had said goodbye to Serena and had gone in search of Nate, and Serena had gone off to find Dan. She had a long lecture planned for Chuck later on, but she didn't want to get angry at school; Gossip Girl bitched about her enough already.

Blair had hoped that Nate would be with the guys from the Lacrosse team; when he wasn't with Blair or outside _smoking_, he tended to hang out with them even though he didn't play Lacrosse much anymore. _Good, I hate boys who play sport._

Nate wasn't there though, and when Blair asked the tallest of the group – Andy, she thought his name was – he said he hadn't seen Nate all morning. Then Blair remembered, she had had a missed call from Nate this morning, but Serena had arrived at her apartment before she'd had a chance to return it. So she pulled out her phone and pressed 2 on speed dial. (Number 1 was Serena, of course).

_Ring Ring  
__**"Hello?" Nate answered, almost straight away, though he sounded sleepy.  
"Nate! Hi! Where are you? We need to talk." Blair tried to sound happy to speak to him.  
Nate paused, then: "I'm not coming in today Blair." He said it bluntly; Blair was taken aback.  
"But we need to talk Nate..." Blair sounded pleading.  
"I don't want to talk to you Blair, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that, he hung up.**_

Blair was upset. She'd known Nate would be angry if he saw the photograph, but she hadn't expected him to avoid her altogether and be so harsh with her. _He wouldn't even give me a chance to explain! _Blair's mood turned to one of sadness, and so she trudged off to the first of Friday's lessons – Maths – unaware that Chuck was staring at her the whole time.

**Gossip Girl here! Where's King N today? Hiding away are we? We would be too if we caught our queen hugging Chuck 'The Devil' Bass. B seemed upset today too – What's up B? Realised you can't have your cake and eat it too? XOXO – Gossip Girl**


	9. Half In Love With Blair

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! But like I said before, I had exams and I do take them very seriously... Let's just hope all the revision paid off! Anyway, my updates should be more frequent for a while. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter... but i'll leave the reviewing up to you guys. :)**

Chapter 8: Half in Love with Blair _(From Mystery Jets – Half In Love With Elizabeth)_

Chuck hadn't spoken to Blair all day, and he was thinking about whether he should around to her house after school, but he'd decided against it because he didn't know if Nate would be there or not. If he was there, Nate would get an even worse idea in his head about what he and Blair are up to, _not that it could get any worse_. He'd taken her virginity, for Christ's sake, that was surely the job of her boyfriend. Although when Chuck had touched her, she seemed shocked, as though she'd never been touched that way before. He felt honoured; Blair had allowed him somewhere even her boyfriend hadn't been.

"_I'll be as gentle as I can, Blair" Chuck whispered in her ear softly.  
Blair just gulped. She had thought she was making a mistake, but now, looking in this almost stranger's eyes, she wouldn't have it any other way. She needed to see him again, regardless of how the night could end._

Chuck wasn't sure how he felt about Blair. He didn't know if he could make her happy. When he'd seen her the other day at school and her face had lit up as Nate approached her, he'd felt sick. He knew he could never be that guy. The one that made her eyes sparkle with happiness and made a hug grin magically appear on her face. He didn't even know if he wanted to _be _that guy. After a childhood of being unloved by his father he knew he wasn't capable of it.

One thing's for sure though, he'd never felt this way about any other girl before; he'd never slept with the same girl more than once, and he'd slept with Blair on three separate occasions now. When she kissed him his stomach did flips – and when he thought about it, he realised it was butterflies. Chuck Bass did not get butterflies. Butterflies were reserved for cheesy heroes in romantic movies or novels. They certainly were not something that _Chuck Bass_ ever got.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't realised Serena had waltzed into his room. _She really needs to learn how to knock._

"Chuck! Tell me what is going on with Blair right now!" Her tone was demanding, and coming from someone who looked as innocent as Serena did, in her pink sparkling dress, it sounded almost funny. Chuck resisted the urge to smirk, however.

"Nothing is going on, we're just... I don't know what we are." Chuck answered honestly.

"Well you're not going to become her boyfriend! You know she's still together with Nate, right?" Serena pressed, and she jammed her finger into Chuck's chest accusingly.

"Yes Serena, I am **well aware of that." **It came out blunter than Chuck had intended. He softly removed her hand from his chest and became very interested in something on the floor. He didn't want Serena to see the sad expression in his eyes, but she had already picked up on his jealousy.

"Oh my God, You're in love with her!" Serena seemed excited by this option, she'd always thought Nate and Blair were an odd match, and lately they didn't seem as happy together.

"Serena! Don't be so stupid. I've known her a week!" Chuck snapped angrily.

"Wait... a week? I thought you met her in French class on Monday?" Serena was confused. _She always is. _Chuck thought bitterly.

"Right yes, Monday. That's what I meant." Chuck was trying to backtrack, known he'd revealed too much; Blair wouldn't appreciate him telling her best friend they slept together on Friday... or any other day, for that matter.

"Chuck, what's going on?" Serena pleaded with him; she was worried about her best friend. Blair had been sad all day, and she wanted to know if it had anything to do with Chuck.

"Serena, I'm not saying anything." Chuck had really wanted to tell Serena, his inner being wanted to brag, to boast to everyone that he'd taken the beautiful Blair Waldorf's virginity. He respected her though, and although the devil in him wanted to, it was outvoted by his good side (which, strangely, has grown since meeting Blair).

"I **will **find out, Chuck." Serena sounded stern, and she gave him a glare before exiting his room.

Blair was at home now, wondering if she should call Nate again. She'd spent the entire day debating in her head what would be the best way to handle this situation, all the while trying to avoid Chuck incase Gossip Girl was lurking. She wanted to see Chuck though, but her brain told her to stay away now. She'd gotten in too deep, and their secret could be discovered if she wasn't careful. She didn't want anyone knowing she'd lost her virginity to _Chuck Bass, _regardless of what she felt for him. She was a Waldorf, and Waldorfs didn't lose their virginity to someone after only knowing them for 5 hours.

Blair was just about to call Nate when her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID, and as much as she hated herself for having that reaction, a grin appeared on her face when she saw that it was Chuck.

"**Hi Chuck" she answered, her sad mood being replaced by a happy one at his call.  
"Blair, Serena suspects something" Chuck said sternly, as a warning.  
"I know, she was asking me about you all morning, I told her we were friends" she replied.  
"You can tell her about us if you want. I don't mind." Chuck secretly wanted her to.  
"I'm not sure if I want to, she might judge..." Blair sounded sad again  
"Oh, you're ashamed of me? Ashamed of what happened between us?" Chuck said angrily, though he didn't want to get angry at Blair.  
"No Chuck, that's not what I said, I just..." Blair was at a loss for words as she tried to backtrack the conversation.  
"No it's fine, I understand, you just want to keep your **_**boyfriend" **_**he sneered the last word.**

And he hung up.  
Blair wasn't really sure what had just happened, surely Chuck didn't want everyone to know he'd slept with her; he could get beat up about it! So why was he so angry that she didn't want to tell people? Was he jealous? Blair needed to see him though, she needed him.

_**C – I need to see you.  
Meet me tomorrow ok? Our suite.  
5pm. don't be late.  
x-B.**_

Chuck glanced at his phone and sighed. Truthfully he wasn't even angry at Blair, he was more angry at himself for letting himself fall for her. She'd made him feel a foreign emotion, _jealousy, _and he didn't like it. Chuck Bass did not mix with the Green Eyed Monster. It wasn't him. But he realised that ever since he'd been here _ever since he'd met Blair_, he'd been changing, and perhaps those changes weren't all bad. After all, his father hadn't yelled at him once since they'd been here. He must be doing something right.

**_Fine.  
- C_**

He had thought it seemed blunt, but even though his anger had disappeared, he still wanted to appear cold towards her, he didn't want to let her know he was jealous of her relationship with Nate. But he had a feeling she already knew.

**Spotted: S storming out of her home (The Palace Hotel, FYI!). What's up S? Has C bought home a new girlfriend you don't approve of? We hear the only girl he's interested in is our Queen B.  
XOXO – Gossip Girl**


	10. He's Got Me Dancing

**A/N: I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. It's the longest one yet, and there are a few flashbacks to friday night. I decided to update now because I won't be able to update for a few days. Anyway, enjoy it :-)**

Chapter 9: He's Got Me Dancing _(From Tommy Sparks – She's Got Me Dancing)_

"_You honestly don't believe I'd get up on that stage right now and dance?" Blair asked, shocked that Chuck had assumed she wouldn't. She totally could. Sure, she never did anything like that before, but there's a first time for everything, right?  
"No I don't think so, you seem a little uptight." Chuck winked, obviously joking, but Blair was a little hurt by his words. So she placed her drink down on the table in front of them and made a beeline for the stage to the left of the club.  
She climbed up the steps, praying to God that she wouldn't fall up them and make a fool of herself, and she stood in the centre of stage.  
Chuck was looking up at her in awe; amazed that she'd actually gone up there. He refilled his drink, although he nearly spilled it, he was mesmerised by her presence on stage.  
Blair reached up to her head, and removed her headband first. It was a designer headband of course, and she did feel a twinge of guilt when she threw it into the crowd. It had cost a lot of money.  
She glanced down at Chuck, and he was staring at her with his mouth open, clearly ogling her. Blair smirked. Blair Waldorf did not smirk, she politely smiled. She appeared to have picked this habit up from Chuck already, even though she had only known him 2 hours.  
She removed her dress next, giggling as it hit the floor almost dramatically, and she let out a louder laugh when she saw Chuck's breath hitch. He had already been imagining her naked, and now she practically was.  
It was going to be a good night._

Blair was sat at her vanity table, brushing her hair, even though she'd already brushed it 50 times. It was Saturday, and Nate had been over this morning. He'd bought her pink roses, and Blair had had to accept them graciously. Surely after seven years of dating Nate would have known that her favourite flowers were in fact purple hydrangeas, but she didn't say anything. She was just glad that Nate wasn't mad at her anymore.

She was supposed to be meeting Chuck at suite 1812 at 5pm. She was suprised he'd actually agreed to meet her; last night on the phone he seemed really angry that Blair was still together with Nate, but he never mentioned having any sort of serious feelings for her, so Blair let it drop. But she had to admit, if Chuck decided he wanted a real relationship with her, she would probably dump Nate in a second. Over the past week, she'd begun to realise that she did love Nate very much, but perhaps she wasn't in love with him anymore. He didn't make her feel alive or wanted when he kissed her, something that Chuck did very well.

At 4:30pm, Blair was all ready to go to the Palace, dressed in a simple dark blue dress and gold headband, and she began to descend the stairs in her home. As she reached the last step, however, the elevator dinged, and out stepped Chuck himself. He was wearing a grey suit, not unlike the one he'd been wearing on Friday, and he had some chocolates in his hand. _The Gold Collection, Blair's favourite._

"_I could really do with a box of Godiva's gold collection..." Blair said. She hadn't had chocolate for a while, and drinking champagne was making her crave it. Chuck smirked.  
"I promise I'll buy you some if you get up on stage and dance" he winked._

He walked over to where Blair was stood, and handed her the box of chocolates, smirking as he did so.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" Blair asked. They weren't supposed to meet for another half an hour.

"I came to apologise, actually. I didn't mean to be so harsh yester..." But Chuck couldn't finish his sentence. Blair forced his lips upon hers, hungry for his taste. She didn't know what came over her, but hearing his simple apology made her want him more.

_Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they lay on the bed in suite 1812. Blair leaned over his chest and sighed in happiness. She hadn't expected him to be so gentle with her; he was a little drunk. She was happy though, her heart swelled as she recalled how careful he had been with her.  
She reached up and traced his lips with her thumb. He was still awake, and he looked down and smirked at her. Blair pulled herself up and kissed him and then glanced at the clock on the bedside cabinet. 2:15. she'd have to leave soon. Dorota would be up to make her breakfast; she didn't want to be late in.  
Chuck kissed her forehead. Perhaps she could stay a couple more hours..._

When Blair awoke from her light sleep after engaging in certain activities _again_, she grinned to herself when she found Chuck lying next to her, still sleeping. The clock on her wall said it was 7pm. She was getting hungry, so she decided to get up and get something for her and Chuck to eat. She'd have to make it herself though; she didn't want Dorota getting the wrong idea.

Blair was in the kitchen taking out some salad when she heard the elevator ding. Confused, she tightened her silk robe further so as not to expose herself to the stranger, and she stuck her head around the door to see who had arrived. She gulped when she saw it was Serena. She was dressed in a long trench coat, something very un-Serena-like, and Blair couldn't help but think she looked like a detective on a mission.

Serena hadn't seen her yet – she was glancing at the box of chocolates on the table in the foyer and debating whether she should steal one – so Blair had a chance to compose herself and keep her expression controlled before walking out and greeting Serena.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" Blair tried to hint in her voice that Serena wasn't welcome at this time.

"Hey, Blair. I actually came to ask you about Chuck" Serena replied.

Blair looked uneasy, and she began to shuffle on the spot. Blair Waldorf did not _shuffle, _she held herself with confidence no matter what might be happening.

"What about Chuck?" Blair tried to sound as though she had no idea what Serena was on about, although she knew perfectly well. Chuck had told her that Serena was getting suspicious, Blair was just suprised this talk hadn't come earlier in the day, even yesterday.

"Well... when I spoke to him yesterday, he seemed angry that you were with Nate and that there was nothing going on between you, but he sounded as though he was lying." Serena seemed confused.

Blair was going to kill Chuck. She had absolutely no intention of telling Serena about their affair; Serena and Nate were pretty close, and Nate was friends with Dan too. It could easily get back to Nate once Serena knew. At that moment, Chuck emerged from Blair's room, his eyes not fully open, just in his underwear, and stood at the top of the stairs in full view of Serena and Blair. Blair could only be thankful that he wasn't naked.

"Blair? Where are you?" Chuck asked. Then he opened his eyes and focussed on the scene below. He flushed red, and Blair was sending him daggers.

Serena couldn't form words. She was in shock at finding her soon to be stepbrother half naked at her best friends house, especially because her best friend still had a boyfriend.

"Serena..." Chuck began, trying to think of an excuse. "This isn't what it looks like."

"I..." Serena was still too shocked to speak.

"Actually, Serena, it's exactly what it looks like." Blair sighed. She had the decency to look ashamed for what she and Chuck had done, because she felt bad about hurting Nate, but secretly she was really starting to fall for Chuck.

"Blair... What about Nate?" Serena was worried that this would hurt Nate.

"I'm going to tell him Serena, just not yet... Can you please not tell him?" Blair's voice was pleading; something that was rarely evident in her tone.

Serena was really fighting a battle in her head over what to do. She really liked Chuck; but she felt a lot of anger towards him for what he and Blair were doing to Nate. She couldn't believe Blair had let herself get caught up in Chuck, especially after she'd warned her about him earlier in the week. Serena could see something in Blair's eyes when she looked at Chuck, something that used to be there when she looked at Nate, and she felt a bit of hope. _Perhaps their feelings are real; perhaps this isn't intentionally hurtful towards Nate._

Serena glanced up once more at Chuck, who was currently really interested on something on the floor, and then she looked at Blair again, whose gaze was also silently pleading with her. Serena didn't know what else to do; she just nodded and left without saying another word. When she had left, Blair and Chuck both let out a sigh of relief, before Blair retrieved the food from the kitchen and rejoined Chuck upstairs. They had been caught, and now Serena knew their secret. _It's only a matter of time before Nate finds out now._

**Spotted: S entering the Waldorf Penthouse - then leaving 5 minutes after. What's the matter S? Fallen out with our Queen? Perhaps it could be the fact that C was there - we hear he didn't leave until 9pm...  
XOXO - Gossip Girl**


End file.
